


You Shall Rule All

by porkiswayne



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Historical Inaccuracy, Not Beta Read, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkiswayne/pseuds/porkiswayne
Summary: Set ahead in the future.Hades and Persephone are getting married and he wants to give her a gift befitting of her status not only as a queen of the underworld, but as a bringer of life.Inspired by the opening Homeric Hymns passage in ep 1:"And while you are here, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods: those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts, shall be punished for evermore."





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning over her vanity, Persephone examined her face more closely in the mirror. When she was finally happy with the thin line of charcoal rimming her eyes, she pulled back and smoothed down her hair for the tenth time. She had already chosen a dress to wear for the evening but still found herself wandering over and staring absentmindedly into her wardrobe, standing only in her underwear and the tall pumps that went with the dress.   


Hades knocked once on the door to her bathroom before speaking through the crack of the door. “Hey, I’m ready when you are.”

Startled out of her nervous musings, she quickly turned around to open the door for him. “Hi, I just need to get dressed, everything else is done.”   


Hades watched her as she headed back to her closet to pull her new, floor length black dress off the silk hanger. “You look overdressed to me,” he leered. “Wanna skip this and stay here instead?”   


Persephone gave one amused huff as she pulled the dress on carefully over her head. “Yeah, I’m sure Hera would love that. Could you help me zip this up?” She asked, walking towards Hades while her arms stretched and fumbled behind her fruitlessly.   


Hades took his time zipping the length of her dress, fingers dragging slowly against her waist and up to her neck. He leaned down once he was finished and pressed his lips to the top of her exposed shoulder and left light kisses up and down the column of her neck. She bent her head to give him more access and leaned back into the strong expanse of her fiance’s chest. “Hmm,” she purred. “I am tempted by your scandalous offer but we have to go.”

“You remember that they’re throwing us several parties, right? So what if we miss this one,” Hades objected, lips still moving slowly at the crook of her neck.

Smiling, Persephone reached one arm up to cradle the back of his head. “Yes, but this is the first one. This is probably the one we really can’t miss.” With her hand still on his head, she turned around and pulled him into a kiss. When she felt satisfied, she pulled back and took note of what he was wearing. “Oh my Gods, you look so handsome!” She smoothed the lapels of his jacket and briefly touched the light pink pocket square meticulously folded.   


With an exaggerated flourish, he bowed and reached into his pocket to pull out a smooth box to present to her. He watched nervously as she opened it. “I thought you could use something beautiful to match, though nothing could truly compare.”

Inside the box was a pair of long, teardrop earrings whose diamonds caught the light of her vanity and threw rainbow sparkles against her skin. Lips pursed, she touched one before looking up into Hades’s eyes. “These are gorgeous, Hades, thank you.” She gently placed her hand on the side of his face, molding to his cheekbone.   


For a moment, they stood unmoving with her hand on his face, gazing at one another. Hades finally closed his eyes and released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Feeling calmer, he opened his eyes and put his hand over Persephone’s, pulling it away to kiss her palm.   


With a deep breath, she let her hand drop and moved to put on the earrings. Taking one last look at herself in her mirror, she peeked back at Hades still standing behind her, watching her with reverence.   


“Maybe we’ll stay for just one drink…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s take your new car,” Hades said, Persephone’s hand wrapped around the crook of his elbow.  
  
“Yes! Can I drive?”  
  
Looking down, Hades shrugged and smiled. “It is your car, after all.”  
  
Persephone squealed in delight and made her way over to the driver’s side. She kicked off her heels and adjusted the seat, finding it slid all the way back from last time they were in it and Hades drove.  
  
Persephone didn’t need directions to get to Zeus and Hera’s house anymore so the drive went by mostly in comfortable silence, Hades’ hand resting on her thigh as he watched out the window.  
  
“Is this going to be a big party, you think?” Persephone asked, nervousness rising in the pit of her stomach.  
  
“Hera said it was just the extended family. So likely nothing crazy.”  
  
✿  
  
“Nothing crazy, huh?” Persephone balked, hearing the commotion inside the house from the doorstep. She grabbed his hand and held it like an anchor.  
  
Hades groaned. “I guess _extended_ was the key word, considering our fucked up family.” Persephone took a deep breath and Hades glanced over, expression softening. “Hey, just one drink then we can leave?”  
  
“Yeah,” she answered. “I’m sure it’ll be fun,” she muttered to herself, willing the optimism to overpower her nerves.  
  
The door finally opened. Hera stood on the other side in a gown, looking radiant. “The lovebirds are here!” She practically shouted, ushering them inside and down the hall.  
  
Their personal ballroom, normally grandiose but subdued, was extravagantly decorated. The hired help moved fluidly between all of the partygoers, passing out flutes of champagne and small finger foods. Hera had hired a quartet that played softly on a raised platform in the far corner of the room, guests mingling around them.  
  
Persephone looked around as they entered the room, still grasping at Hades’ hand. Each corner of the high ceiling held ornate chandeliers, dripping down towards the cocktail tables. Mesmerized, she tugged softly at his hand to point them out. He tore his eyes away to look at what she was pointing out and gave her a weak smile.  
  
Turning her body to wrap her arms around his waist, Persephone looked up at him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Sorry, love. I’m just surprised at the guest list. And annoyed,” he grumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “How about we go get that one drink?”  
  
Persephone smiled as she freed him from her arms and he took her hand to hold again. As they started to flag down one of the waiters, Zeus finally spotted them.  
  
In a voice as loud as thunder, Zeus announced Hades’ and Persephone’s arrival. Startling the guests, the chatter died out quickly and he took his opportunity while he had their attention. “Thank you, everyone, for coming to celebrate these last weeks before my brother, Hades, finally marries the only woman who has ever made him blush, Persephone. To Hades and Persephone!”  
  
The extended family applauded, the intermittent sound of tinkling of champagne flutes toasting echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
Eyes tinged with red, Hades approached Zeus. “You have a way with words,” he sneered, unamused.  
  
“Hades! I’ll have something better to say for the wedding. I’m charming that way. People are charmed by me,” Zeus gloated with a grin. He leaned down to give Persephone a hug.  
  
“That’s a word for it,” Persephone smirked as she leaned up to briefly return it. “Thank you for throwing us these parties.”  
  
“Oh please, this is my specialty! Not his,” Hera interjected, squeezing into their circle with a cocktail in her hand.  
  
“What, parties?” Hades replied sarcastically.  
  
“No, weddings!” Hera exclaimed with a huff. “This is my biggest honor. Truly,” she avowed, looking softly at Persephone as she reached out to brush Persephone’s hair back in place. “And it happens so infrequently, I get bored!”  
  
Zeus’ eyebrows raised. “Bored? If that’s the case, I can think of more things for you to be doing.”  
  
“You couldn’t pay me enough to work with you, if that’s what you’re saying,” Hera drawled, shaking her glass to watch the ice clink around in circles.  
  
“Okay, thank you both! Let’s get a drink. Hades?” Persephone jumped, already inching away towards a waiter with a full tray of drinks.  
  
“So thirsty!” Hades grinned, following Persephone. When he caught up to her, he leaned back, one elbow on a table. “Wanted to get away, huh? I don’t blame you.”  
  
“Oh, no! I just wanted,” she paused, calculating. “I was just ready for that drink, you know? Let’s toast,” she shrugged.  
  
“Alright, a toast. How about…” Hades considered for a moment before gently bringing Persephone closer so that she was standing with her legs against his. He brought his voice down lower and proposed, “may we live in prosperity and love.”  
  
With a small smile, Persephone touched her glass to his and took a sip before leaning up to reach his grateful lips with her own


	3. Chapter 3

Between the pride he felt in introducing her as his fiancee to those she had not met yet and the quiet moments alone in the crowd where they could simply be together, Hades decided that perhaps social events were not so daunting after all. Frequently, she would carelessly press up against his side or reach out to touch his arm. In these moments, Hades flourished, truly feeling like a king among men, rife with emotions and simmering with the power she stoked in him. The daze would strike him in the middle of a conversation, this fear, this reverence he felt that left him anxious to be too close to her. To only reach over, scared to touch her in case she might become an apparition, too inconcrete to hold.   


Many members of the family wanted to greet them, a few formally meeting Persephone for the first time. Hades felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and briefly checked the sender, contemplating responding until Eileithyia approached them, eyes sparkling. Hades once more got to feel the pride of introducing Persephone as his fiancee to another member of his extended family.   


“Eileithyia, this is my Persephone.”

“My lady,” she greeted. “Artemis has told me much about you!”   


Sensing her confusion, Hades supplied, “my niece is the goddess of childbirth.”

Persephone’s cheeks darkened slightly at her manners. “Of course, it’s my pleasure to meet you!”

“I work mostly in Olympus and the mortal realm but sometimes I make house calls to the Underworld. Perhaps, after the wedding, I’ll be seeing you more often?” Eileithyia questioned, taking a sly sip of her drink, studiously eyeing Persephone.

“Oh, w-what do you mean?” Persephone answered with a shuttering voice, feeling Hades tense slightly at her side.

Sensing their panic, Eileithyia chuckled but quickly clarified, “I meant in the mortal realm! I’m always sure to end up in your wake of fertility. Mortals need my help most often, after all.”

“Oh! Well, I’ll be here in the Underworld for most of the year but I’m sure you’ll see my face in the Springtime. Perhaps I can even join you or Artemis with the mortals sometime,” Persephone quickly recovered, feeling the quick burst of adrenaline wear off.

“I would love that!” she burst, happily. Then, with a far away look, she turned her attention back to Persephone. “My brother is looking at you,” Eileithyia whispered conspiratorially.   


With a sigh, Persephone guessed, “does he look like he’s scheming something?”

“I believe that’s his natural state,” Hades responded, glancing back over his shoulder to the hulking god making his way over.   


Leaning in, Eileithyia pulled Persephone into a small hug before turning to Hades for a stretched hug. “Good luck with that. It was lovely meeting you!”

Before Persephone could respond, Ares had made his way over and leaned down to sweep her up into a hug. “Finally! Hello, little hornet.” With a wolfish grin, he bowed at Hades. “Your majesty.”

“Ares, good evening. Enjoying the party?” Hades replied with a hard pat to Ares’ back.   


“Of course! Excited to sweep this one off her feet.”

“Ugh, please. Don’t quit your day job,” Persephone groaned, squirming to be put back down. When he released his bear hug, she looked up at him to meet his eyes, trying to gauge his evening’s temperament. When he looked down back at her, all she could see was a giddy amusement. Letting go of her breath, she smiled at him.   


Extending one fanciful hand towards her, Ares asked, “o dreadful queen, may I have this dance?”

With a haughty chuckle, Persephone playfully withdrew to sidle up against Hades. “I’m no queen,” she paused. “Yet.”   


Hades took Persephone’s hand and brought it to his lips with a grin before kissing her fingers. “I actually need to check in on a work project with Hecate. Ares, no funny business.” Hades kissed her hand once more before letting go.

With a mock salute, Ares barked “yes sir, of course sir!”   


✿

Hades turned on his heel towards the bar while he responded to the text message. At the bar, he asked only for a highball glass of ice water. He plucked a lemon slice from the bar stock to drop into his water and stepped to the side, waiting a moment for Hecate’s reply.

> Enjoying yourself?  _ (sent 9:41pm) _

<I am, actually. She makes everything so easy.  _ (sent 10:02pm) _

> _ puppydoghearteyes.gif (sent 10:04pm) _

>I spoke with Hephaestus this morning, said he has news on the project. Is he there so you can check in with him? I know you love working late in the evenings so much. ( _ sent 10:04pm) _

<Oddly, I don’t feel like working right now. But this is high priority and Hephaestus isn’t at the party.  _ (sent 10:05pm) _

>That IS odd. You’re soft now, it’s almost cute. ( _ sent 10:05pm) _

Glancing over at Persephone laughing freely in Ares’ arms, whirling around the dance floor, Hades tapped on Hecate’s profile image and hit ‘Dial’.

“So what’s the status,” he said with little preamble as she answered his call on the first ring.   


“Someone’s anxious,” she chuckled, her voice becoming hollow with the sound of her speakerphone being activated.

“Excited, actually. The good kind of anxious,” Hades admitted, taking a drink of water, waiting for her to divulge the details.

“Well, Hephaestus personally went to the job site to get an update and he reports they’re ahead of schedule and the pit is being dug now. He said another two days for final masonry, a day after that for finishing touches. I’m headed out in three days for a final walkthrough if you want to join me.”

“I trust your judgement but yes, I do. Can you put it on my calendar?” Hades beamed, absentmindedly watching the short train of Persephone’s black dress as it moved around around her delicate ankles.

“Certainly. There is one more thing,” she hesitated. “I can only do so much from the Underworld. I still think you’ll need to get Demeter’s help for the rest.”

Hades sighed, resigned. “You’re probably right.”

“How are things with your mother-in-law these days?” She said with obvious mirth in her voice.

“Is there any other news that needs to be shared or can I go back to my fiancee,” Hades diverted, cagily.   


Hecate’s tinny laughter over speakerphone echoed around whichever room she was in, coming through his earpiece three times too mockingly. He rolled his eyes and took a little too long of a drink of his water.

“That’s it, boss. Enjoy the rest of your night, and tell Persephone I said hello!” She chuckled once more before disconnecting the call.


	4. Chapter 4

After making the long-winded rounds of ‘good night’s and ‘thank you’s, Hades insisted on Persephone’s keys and navigated them home in a slightly strained silence. Persephone’s despondent demeanor worried him and he focused on driving to not let remnants of insecurities plague him, but he always knew she’d talk to him about what bothered her. Persephone always avowed that Hades gave her nothing to worry about, and yet he still felt his fingers grow number underneath the leather driving gloves he wore.   


Somewhere between their first date and their first month anniversary, Hades came to learn Persephone’s tendency to withdraw when she was upset. When he had first asked, she explained that she was processing something, planning something. Not long after that, he got to learn first hand exactly what she meant when she was planning in those quiet, forlorn moments, sat at his desk in his home office. Where Hades would brood, Persephone would scheme. And Hades had become even more smitten than he thought was possible.   


As such, Hades drove them in silence, not wanting to break her from her reverie. She never made a motion to speak and so he waited, his curiosity inflamed as it always was where Persephone was concerned.   


After parking in the garage next to his favorite weekend car, Hades quickly came around to open Persephone’s door, extending one hand to help her out. Absentmindedly, she took his hand to stand up and lifted herself a few inches off the ground, bending her legs at the knees. Hades gave her a bemused look.

“Feet hurt,” she deadpanned as she led them into their house.

Persephone head straight to the couch in the living room, hardly bothering to turn on the tall lamp beside the couch. Russell poked his head out to see the commotion and trotted over to Persephone to get attention. He whined impatiently, looking pointedly at the empty seat next to her. “No, sweet puppy. Daddy doesn’t like you on the couch, remember?” Russell gave one big huff and turned in a small circle by her knees, looking between her and the empty space. “OK,” Persephone conceded quietly. “Watch the claws,” she warned, surreptitiously leaning over the back of the couch to peek back at Hades standing in the entry, removing his shoes and outerwear. Russell jumped up onto the couch, immediately plopping down and resting his chin atop her thighs.

“I’m going to make myself some of that cinnamon tea. Would you like some?” Hades called toward the living room as he made his way straight to the kitchen.

Persephone rubbed one velvety dog ear and leaned her head back over the couch to call back behind her. “Yes, please. With some honey!”

Hades smiled to himself, having already pulled out the honey pot from the cabinet while the water started heating.   


When Hades was satisfied with the steep of the tea, he placed the delicate green cups on their saucers and brought them over to the couch. With an unamused glare, he looked into Russell’s begging eyes. “Off,” he commanded, willing himself not to be persuaded this time.

Russell sighed dramatically, rubbing his nose once more into Persephone’s hand. “Busted,” she said with one final pat to his head. He hopped off the couch before making himself comfortable again over by the drawn window.

Hades set the two teacups down on the coffee table before sitting down, pulling Persephone’s legs up onto his to remove her shoes and place on the floor. He left his hands on her calves, gently squeezing down towards her feet.   


Persephone leaned over to grab her cup and saucer before moving over to rest against the arm of the couch, feet extended to rest on Hades’ lap. She brought her cup close to her face, letting the rising steam warm her nose before inhaling, luxuriating in the spices. She had picked up the tea a few days prior in a tea shop that she passed by whenever she went to her favorite sandwich shop near work. The shopkeeper had offered her a taste of the blend and it had reminded her of the warmth and comfort of her King’s arms so strongly that she bought a sizeable bag on the spot. She hadn’t admitted this to Hades, though, keeping this secret to herself to relish in whenever she made herself a cup. Since she had moved in with him, Hades had started taking tea before bed more and more often, forgoing some of his older habits in the good name of sanity and clarity. She savored this moment, inhaling the intoxicating aroma and feeling his hands on her, slowly pulling the tension out of her body.

Hades looked between his working hands and Persephone’s peaceful looking face. He pressed his thumb into the insole of one of her feet, eliciting a small hum from Persephone as she held her cup close to her face, eyes closed. “So,” he started, cautiously monitoring her expression. “What is bothering you, my love?”

“Mm,” Persephone purred, opening her eyes to intently watch Hades’ hands on her feet for a few moments before finishing her thought. “I’m upset. Worried.”

Hades paused, the flutter of anxious butterflies making him swallow a little bit harder before speaking. “A-about what?”

Persephone wriggled her feet in his hands, urging him to continue. She looked back at her cup and continued. “Mama. I think she’s angry with me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“She didn’t want to come tonight,” Persephone sighed, lifting her cup to take a sip.

“Maybe she was busy. Isn’t it the harvest season in the mortal realm?” Hades offered, trying with great difficulty to imagine the reasoning of one of his oldest and most distant friends.   


With a sneer, Persephone clarified, “it’s the end of the harvest season by now. Way past the end.”

Giving small squeezes to the pads of each of her toes individually, Hades contemplated. “Maybe… she’s being dramatic and mourning your absence again.”

“Maybe. I just thought we were past her resentment for my choices,” Persephone murmured.   


Still trying to make sense of Demeter’s motivations, Hades continued to conspire. “Maybe she just doesn’t like parties?”

“I thought she’d make an exception for her only daughter, especially after how many times I’ve talked to her about this!” Persephone cried.   


Hades paused his ministrations to lean over and take a long drink of his cooled tea before continuing in a broken voice, an uncomfortable knot settling in his stomach. “Maybe it’s me she didn’t want to have to see.”

Persephone’ eyes flashed a hard and dangerous warning, staring into the space of the living room. “How tough for her.”

Hades put his tea back down on the coffee table before lifting Persephone’s legs and pulling her onto his lap. “I can’t imagine why Demeter didn’t come, but truly, love, it’s just a party. Even I wanted to skip it, remember?” He looked earnestly into her eyes, face warming as she placed her hand on the side of his cheek, fingers brushing the hair at his temple.   


“Aren’t these wedding parties, especially the first one, a big deal in Olympus?” Persephone asked, relaxing further into his lap to tuck her head into the crook of his neck before sighing once more, feeling much calmer already.

“Yeah, I guess,” Hades offered with a small shrug, trying not to shake Persephone’s head too much with the action. “But our wedding is what matters most. Even I know that she wouldn’t miss that.” He frowned slightly, his own doubt undermining the words that were trying to be comforting and distracting.

“The wedding,” Persephone cooed, taking in one of Hades’ hands to her lips, kissing each of the tips. “So close now.”

“So close, my Queen,” Hades responded, freeing both of his hands to gently close around her face, bringing their faces closer together to pause before closing in for a long, slow kiss.   


Persephone eventually pulled back, silkily dragging her hands down the front of Hades’ pressed white shirt before climbing back up his arms, fingers catching at the diamond cufflinks at his wrists. She pulled his hands down from her face and made a move to unlink each from the sleeves, gathering them reverently to place next to the teacup on the coffee table. She turned back to Hades and pushed her warm hands into the open ends of his sleeves, reaching up to stroke his strong, muscled forearms. Grasping them, she pulled them both off the couch and started pacing backwards towards their bedroom. “Come help me get out of this dress?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb writing an entire fic just about suits and cufflinks and forearms


	5. Chapter 5

“That sandwich place I like has a special going on this week that I want to try. Have any lunch plans?” Persephone asked around bites of her breakfast bar, leaning against Hades’ desk with a folder in her free hand.

He glanced up in time to watch her lick a crumb off the corner of her mouth before he took his hands off his keyboard, distracted from their impromptu meeting. “How are you already thinking about lunch?” He smirked, leaning back in his chair.

She shrugged, leaning over to throw away the wrapper. “Might even take a long one since it’s a Friday.”

With mock offense, Hades gasped. “Slacking on the job? What would your boss say?”

“I’m not worried. He owes me after last night anyway,” she grinned, leveling her wicked gaze at him as she leaned onto his desk, propped up on her elbows.

“That’s fair,” Hades gulped, heat rising in his cheeks with the memory. His gaze lingered with little subtlety at her breasts, pushed together a little too enticingly and resting heavily on the polished mahogany. Clearing his throat, he quickly averted his eyes back at his computer monitor as a notification popped up.   


Persephone extended her hand to close the distance between them and took hold of one of his lapels, gently urging him toward her. Following her lead, he leaned forward to meet her lips with his own. “So, lunch date?” She purred between soft kisses.

Hades smiled into the kiss before taking her hand still on his lapel into his own. He pulled back to speak, “rain check? Hecate and I actually have to do an on-site check in the mortal realm today.” He lifted her hand to his lips, feigning boredom.   


“Oh,” Persephone said, surprise in her voice. “You have to do that on a Friday? Sounds important.”

“Tying up some loose ends before we take our vacation,” Hades coolly explained. “It’s not a long trip, though. I’ll be back before bed.”

Persephone pushed herself off the desk and moved around to sit on his lap in his chair. He opened his arms for her, letting her settle in while he felt the cool silk of her blouse. “Okay,” Persephone hummed into his chest. “I need to do a little more shopping before our trip, maybe Eros can help me.” Hades chuckled, holding back his imagination on what else she could be buying for their honeymoon. “I’ll wait up,” Persephone announced, tilting her head up to kiss him once more.

✿

  
The obsidian steeds slowed, bringing Hades’ chariot to a graceful stop at the base of a looming mountain. Gathering his formal  _ himation _ in one hand, he stepped out and moved around to offer a hand to Hecate, easing her onto the damp soil.   


“It’s colder than I expected it to be,” Hecate huffed with a shiver. She grabbed her skirt to lift and examine her boots as if to test their resistance against the cold earth. She stomped in the dead grass once with each foot and lifted her head, resolving to continue on despite the conditions.

Hades paid no attention, taking a step forward, eyes alight with seeing his vision having come to fruition in front of him.

“Hephaestus has a forge near here, it was easy for him to keep an eye on the work as it progressed. And of course you know that I checked in regularly,” Hecate explained with some trepidation as she watched the King’s eyes rake over every stone, every pillar, each ornate detail.   


The long columns of the entrance beckoned him inside and he moved forward to take a closer look. Hecate conjured and placed lit torches while explaining some of the building process as they moved along. Hades had been included in all of the preliminary meetings and was privy to finer details but had left the majority of the oversight to Hecate as she managed Hephaestus and his crew.   


Hecate pulled out her clipboard, making notes of recent work that might need additional finishing details before officially calling the project complete. She left Hades to observe the space for himself without her hovering. Occasionally, he would call out to ask about a decision here or there, his voice reverberating slightly.

“Hephaestus should be here shortly to go over my notes,” Hecate called out. “Is Demeter coming?”

Hades turned with a sigh and made his way back to the entrance where Hecate was standing. “I’m heading over now to talk to her. I’ll see if I can bring her over. Maybe seeing for herself will…” he hesitated. “Maybe it’ll help matters.”

“Good luck with that,” Hecate leveled, placing one hand on his shoulder. “What do you think of it, though?”

Hades’ face lit up as he looked at Hecate, a wide smile forming, before turning back to take another wistful look at the gift he would present to his new wife.

Persephone’s temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Hades stepped into his chariot once more, working up his nerves to visit Demeter and bargain for her help. Would she still be expecting him? Would she be there at all? Hades suddenly felt it wouldn’t be beneath her to accept his request to speak with her and then conveniently not be available. He chuckled to himself about his uncharitable thoughts and started to make his way over to her manor in the brisk winter air.

As he approached, he noticed with a wry thought that the grounds were especially dried up and the nymphs typically milling around were nowhere to be seen. He glanced toward the heavy front door and saw two narrow, pink faces quickly disappear from the front window behind its heavy curtains. He dismounted his chariot and Demeter had already opened the door before he could even reach it. She stood in the doorframe, an unfathomable expression on her face.

“Hello, Demeter,” Hades cautiously greeted.

“Unseen One,” Demeter replied curtly.

Hades quickly peered past her into the open space of her home, noticing the dance of flames in the hearth and trying to imagine Kore kneeling beside it, warming her hands. When it was clear that Demeter would say nothing further, Hades gently cleared his throat, reaching out to feel the polished stone of the doorway next to him. “So,” Hades began, “you didn’t make the opening celebrations.”

Demeter shifted onto her back leg, crossing her arms over her chest. “I couldn’t, it’s the harvest season.”

“Isn’t it too cold? The crops look dead.”

Demeter scoffed, “I have to work on spring preparations.  _ Someone  _ does.”

Still on the doorstep, Hades shivered from a chilly breeze announcing itself as if to emphasize his point. “Look, she just wanted you there and feels let down.” As he spoke, Hades began to feel more incensed, recalling Persephone’s despondent demeanor during that drive home now that he knew the meaning behind it. He let out a big breath, pausing to gather his wits. “I thought we were sort of on the same page these days.” Ignoring her scoff, he continued. “It just would’ve been nice to have you there.”

“I can’t stand to be there with Zeus and his frivolous parties,” Demeter exclaimed, cocking her hip against the door as she remained standing on the warmer side of the threshold.

“Those are mostly Hera’s doing. What, you don’t like her either now?”

After a few fuming moments, Demeter huffed. “Why are you here, Hades?”   


Reproachfully, Hades paused a moment to inspect the wall he had been touching, summoning whatever steam he had built up on his way over before derailing himself with his pent up frustration. “Well, I needed your help, actually. I-I mean, I was hoping to get your help. Would you care to come with me so that I may show you what I mean?”

“Would this have anything to do with that new temple I heard about out towards the mountains?”   


“It does,“ Hades paused, hanging onto her response with the new worry that she had somehow already spoken to Persephone about it.

Demeter appraised him before turning her head to look inside the house, reaching out wordlessly to a hidden pink arm handing her a large, woolen coat. She slipped it on, readjusted her hair, and motioned for him to lead the way.

✿

“A little grandiose, don’t you think,” Demeter deadpanned from the chariot upon seeing the temple in all its glory.

With a shrug, Hades said, “Persephone deserves the best. Her followers shall leave her plentiful gifts. The more space the better.”   


“You know, not even I have a temple this large… or ornate,” Demeter admitted, disgust apparent on her face. “And who gives a temple as a wedding gift?” she muttered, mostly to herself.

Hades stepped out and offered his arm to her. “Come, let me show you.”

Placing her hand in the crook of his arm, she stepped out and started toward the temple. “What did you build this for anyway? We already have a temple.”

Hades continued walking, leading her up the wide stairs to the entrance. “No,  _ you _ already have a temple.”

“Well,” Demeter reasoned, “people pray to Kore as the Goddess of Spring there so this feels insulting and unnecessary.”

“And now people will pray here to Persephone, dreadful Queen of the Underworld,” Hades bit back, reverence laced heavily in his voice. Without waiting for her unconcealed objection to the wording, he entered the temple and gave a curt nod toward Hecate where she stood, pouring over her clipboard notes with Hephaestus.   


Demeter froze in place with her first step inside, hardly paying any attention to the other two animatedly chatting against the far wall.   


Hades hesitated a few steps in, waiting for the fury he knew to come. A lump formed in his throat as he briefly imagined Persephone’s face mirroring that of her mother’s. He rubbed his weathered, clammy hands together behind his back. Would she find it garish and insulting as well?   


Demeter stepped inside, her face blank as her eyes swept back and forth, taking in what she could see from the entrance. “Where is the altar?”   


“There is no altar.”

“This is a shitty temple,” Demeter scoffed, narrowing her eyes.

Amusement warred with annoyance and Hades bit back, “that’s what the pit is for.”

“This pit with the dirt floors? Don’t you think that’s a little demeaning?” Demeter stepped forward, descending the wide step into the pit before hiking up her skirts to rub the toe of her boot in the dirt in an arc. “She was raised in the Mortal Realm, not in a farm yard.”

“It’s so that her worshipers may be closer to the realm which she rules,” Hades snapped back. In a fleeting thought, he wondered if the mortals would also need this spelled out after many long years of having only ever prayed to the Olympian gods and goddesses.  _ The problem with being feared and hated for so long _ , he chastised himself.   


“Are you trying to say she’s going to rule the Underworld?” Demeter said incredulously. She glanced over at Hades’ puzzled face and continued. “As your wife, she’ll merely be your consort, Aidoneus. I’m not surprised you weren’t aware of that.”

Hades threw his hands out from his sides, frustration apparent on his face. If he spoke a little too loudly, neither Hecate nor Hephaestus chose to intervene. “She is not merely my consort, Demeter! My queen will rule by my side and nothing less.”   


Demeter and Hades stood facing each other, eyes red, neither willing to break the tension that had been rising but so suddenly crested. No voices were heard in the temple and, after a tense few moments, Hades took a deep breath and scrubbed his face with one hand before letting it loudly fall against his robed thigh. He turned away from Demeter’s glower and moved his own boot in the dirt, trying to smooth out the divot Demeter had slowly created.   


With a groan, Demeter yielded. “You test my patience every time I see you, even though you speak the words that should ease my worries.” She looked at him for a long moment before asking, “why must your brothers rule differently, huh? Answer me that.”   


“Because they’re idiots,” Hades reflexively muttered, a smile lifting at his cheeks.   


Demeter chuckled, meeting his eyes before they both laughed a little harder, openly grinning at one another and relaxing just a bit.

“You said you needed my help with something?” Demeter finally asked once the mirth died out. She moved out of the pit to examine the large, lavish chair seated at the back of the temple.

Hades moved to the side of the pit, intently studying a tall, unlit pyre, avoiding Demeter’s pointed look. “Well,” he hesitated, considering the best way to phrase his request, “I had been thinking… what good is a temple without at least a priestess to accept the goddess’ offerings?”

“Ah,” Demeter responded, reflecting. “Have Kore be her own priestess. She was one for my temple as an extracurricular in her studies before she left to be foolish in Olympus.”   


Caught off guard by her response, he looked up at her pensive face. “What? She is not going to be her own priestess, of course not.” He held his tongue from blurting out that it’d mean less time for them to be alone together, feeling reckless for even considering bringing it up as an argument to her. “Also, I thought you said the temple belonged to both of you?”   


Demeter shrugged nonchalantly, having no shame in being caught up in her lie. “Well mostly me, yes, but I guess that doesn’t matter now that she has all of this.”

“OK fine,” Hades conceded, wanting to move on before spoiling his assuredly short good fortune. “How did you acquire your priestesses?”

Demeter considered for a moment. “There was a noble family from a nearby town that offered me their eldest daughter in service and that family has continued the tradition for the last couple generations. It is their great honor to serve me and I treat them well,” Demeter beamed. “Of course, the family also gets 3% of the Barley Mother profits as well as a portion of my harvests. I tried to sell them on stock options instead of profit sharing but you know how short-sighted mortals can be,” she said with a haughty swish of her hand. “It’s a great deal, they won’t find better in any other of the other temples in the region.”

Hades’ attention was divided as he listened to Demeter’s business prowess, fretting over his own ignorance of the recent developments of the surrounding area. He tried to recall a village in the vicinity but failed to think of one, his confidence in his gift wavering. “That sounds very fair,” Hades responded, forcefully bringing himself to be present in the conversation. “I’m afraid I am not very familiar with the surrounding regions and their current populations,” he hedged.   


“I should have known.” With this, Demeter unthinkingly moved to sit in the adorned chair, her expression betraying her as she seemed miles away. After a long minute, she turned her attention to Hades and appraised him closely, searching for something he could not fathom.

Hades scrunched his eyebrows together but said nothing. He worried a flap of his  _ himation _ , desperately trying to think of how to salvage the conversation until Demeter clapped her hands together once, clearly pleased with whatever she had decided while he stressed.   


“Let me talk to my priestesses and see if one would be willing to appease Dark Zeus and his bride.”

Hades paled slightly at her offer, suddenly unsure if he had passed or failed her silent judgement. “I-it’s not for me, it’s for Persephone,” he clarified. “And that’s going to be a tough sell if you say it like that, you know that.”

“I’m a good negotiator,” Demeter countered confidently. “What would you be willing to provide?”

Hades grinned and beckoned her over to a small table situated near the entrance of the temple. “I have a few ideas in mind, actually. Hecate?” he called.   


Hecate finished her goodbyes with Hephaestus and made her way over to Demeter’s outstretched hand. She took hold of it in both hers with a smile. “Hello, Demeter.”

“Welcome, Hecate,” Demeter smiled back, flexing her fingers in Hecate’s hands before pulling back.

“Could I please have the folder with my proposition?” Hades asked, bright and too smug by half. Without a second breath, Hecate conjured a folder and gave Hades his set of papers and Demeter her copies and stepped back, awaiting any further requests. Hades glanced down and squinted before reaching into his pocket beneath the folds of his robe to pull out his reading glasses before presenting his proposal.   


“Should their rites, rituals, and offerings appease the Queen, her priestesses and their families shall be blessed with fertile crops and healthy births during their mortal lives, and special treatment in the Underworld upon their arrival in her realm. They shall find comfort in Hades and their ferry toll shall be waived so that they may never wait a day at the Acherôn.” Hades paused for a moment, considering whether or not to follow up with the other more violent part of the proposal as to what would happen should the Queen not be appeased. Personally, he favored the latter half more but had previously conceded with Hecate back in Tower One that perhaps Demeter would be more charmed and amenable to helping if she heard the benefits as opposed to the threats, mild as he thought they were. “I’ve also put together a sample working addendum on appeasements for her worshipers, though I’d rather leave the details up to Persephone after I hand this all over to her.”

Demeter’s eyebrows were raised, considering his offer. “Have you considered she might get an entire village worth of worshipers? Would you grant them all a free ferry ride?”

“I would,” Hades pressed with the unspoken assumption that they would have earned it through their reverence.

“And you’re seemingly okay with that hit on revenue,” Demeter guessed skeptically. When he only shrugged, brushing off her hesitation, she continued, “this could be a compelling offer. And should this not be enough?”

Without missing a beat, Hades produced another set of papers. “Should that not be enough, and only then, this could be used for additional leverage.” He leveled his gaze at her sharply. “I can officially hire on the priestess with Underworld Corp so that she may take advantage of our profit sharing program at a lower rate of 1% to be paid out annually. Money would be transferred through a local company I work with in the Mortal Realm to avoid any suspicion.”

“Do you have a stock option program as well?” Demeter questioned distractedly, reading through the finer details of the handout. “It would be helpful to know for the future.”

“Let’s go ahead and table that for now while I consider it.”

Demeter made a small noise of assent, pointedly patting herself in various spots. Hecate stepped forward at that moment to present her with a pen which Demeter took and used to scribble in a note on her copy.   


“Of course, I’d also compensate you for your involvement with recruitment. If you’d like to send over your consultation rates, my office can pay out within the week,” Hades added. Hecate cast a furtive glance at him, wondering where this sudden plan came from. They hadn’t discussed paying Demeter for her help, but Hades knew a businesswoman of her caliber would be more likely to make the time to assist with such a cumbersome task within the short span of time he had left before he’d turn the temple over to his queen. He had come ready to beg for Demeter’s help and was leaving ready to pay her what was likely to be an exorbitant sum. He glanced back at Hecate, pursing his lips.

Demeter slowly set her copies on the table and kept her eyes cast down, considering. Without raising her head, she spoke. “Listen, I feel I may have treated you unfairly lately, old friend. For that, I apologize but you must know that I’ve only ever wanted to protect my Kore,” she avowed, suddenly lifting her face to hold eye contact with Hades. “She’s all I have.”

Hades softened, leveling his gaze with hers. “I know the sentiment now more than ever. Truly, Demeter, nothing would please me more than to be friends once again.” Hades took off his glasses, folding them back into his hidden pocket before unconsciously rubbing his hands against the side of his thighs. “I know things have always been strained but,” Hades paused, willing himself not to peter out, “we now share a love. The most important person.”

“My Kore,” Demeter nodded solemnly.

“My Persephone.”

Demeter playfully rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t push it.”   
  
  


✿

Hades and Hecate took Demeter back to her house in the late twilight hours, conversation flowing more easily about the year’s harvest, the upcoming nuptials, work, Persephone. Hecate gave her a quick peck on the cheek in farewell, promising to return soon. Hades escorted Demeter to the front door and handed over her copy of his proposal, feeling significant under her judgement before giving her a small smile, hopefulness threatening to consume him.

If her eyebrows scrunched together with unexplained emotion while she watched him leave on his chariot as it plunged back into the barren earth, none of her house help dared to say anything. 

✿

On the following Monday, Hermes stopped by Hades’ office, dropping off a printed message from Demeter regarding her consultation fees. He opened the envelope, pulling out the note to look over her terms and rates. In surprise, he moved to set down the paper before bringing it back up once more to reread. He felt his heart swell, overcome with sudden emotion, and set down the paper to rest his chin in his hand to look over watch the new snow fall on his kingdom, tears threatening at the corner of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my longest yeah boi ever. I hope you guys liked this chapter because I had so much fun writing it! I hope you were prepared to circle back, take this conversation offline etc


	7. Chapter 7

Hades paced in the sitting room near his front door, willing himself to be still and sit down. Nervously, he checked his watch to verify that only a short couple of minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. Consciously, he knew that he was in no hurry and that they were doing well on time, but this logic did not prevail against his growing anxiety in the face of coming days. “Persephone?” he called in the direction of their bedroom. “Did you need any help?” 

“No, I’m all ready now,” Persephone called back to him, her voice growing closer. She shuffled toward Hades, haphazardly tugging down the side of her shift dress. When she was satisfied with how it hung, she glanced up, her freshly styled hair bouncing lightly around her face.

Hades reached out his hand, lacing his fingers with hers, giving her a heated once-over. “Did you do your hair?” 

With her free hand, Persephone tucked a strand behind her ear. “Yes, it just didn’t look right before,” she responded sheepishly. “I’m not really sure how these wedding rituals work but I thought I could at least get my hair to cooperate first.”

“I can’t believe your hair is what you’re worried about,” Hades grinned, adoring incredulity laced in his voice. 

“Really? What are you worried about?” she responded, lightly poking him in the rib, moving with him as he deftly dodged out of the way of her fingers. 

With a slightly breathless chuckle, Hades glanced upward toward the high ceiling of the room. “Oh, just about everything else,” he admitted. 

“Being naked around strangers?” Persephone deadpanned.

“Well, that. Yeah.”

“You would’ve hated the Mortal Realm,” she exclaimed, leaning in to wrap her arms around his midsection to give a light squeeze and to inhale his unique scent on his button-up shirt.

* * *

“Is it always like this?” Persephone gaped from through the windshield, seeing the grandiose, sun-drenched palace once again decked out with a seemingly new and fresh set of decorations for the day.

“Not this bad, but something like it,” Hades responded, resigning himself to Hera’s grandeur. “Only the best for you, Sweetness.” He grinned as he pulled up to the front of the house underneath a lighted portico where a valet stood patiently, awaiting their arrival. 

“Only the best for us, is what I’m sure you mean,” Persephone corrected, reaching over the car’s center console to place a sweet kiss on Hades’ cheek.

The valet opened Persephone’s door, one hand proffered to assist her out of her seat. In the time it took her to stand up, Hades had moved to meet her at her side next to the car. The valet, a stout man with curled horns, bowed slightly and offered his congratulations on their upcoming nuptials and directed them up the lush staircase to the grand front doors.

Hades offered his arm to Persephone, placing his hand over hers where it sat nestled in the crook of his elbow. “Ready to be worshipped, my goddess?”

Wordlessly, she nodded with a mirthful chuckle. 

“Persephone! Oh, sweet girl, you look so radiant,” Hera exclaimed, ambling through the opened front doors to capture Persephone by the shoulders to kiss her cheek. “Hades, don’t you look formal,” she added, a smile playing on her lips as she assessed his choice in wardrobe for the day’s function.

“Hera, thank you for the compliment,” he drawled. “I’m getting undressed anyway, why does it matter what I’m wearing now?” 

“Oh, you’re right. You don’t have to be so surly about it. This is your morning to be pampered!” Hera chided, a giddy glee apparent in her voice as she led them toward the front sitting room. “You’ll both get changed out of your clothes and into the robes provided in your respective spa rooms.”

Hades and Persephone stepped into the room, pausing outside of the doors to the  _ apodyterium. _

“Your spa team is waiting for you on the other side of the divider so when you’re ready, they’ll take care of you from there. Enjoy and I’ll see you both afterwards!” Hera exclaimed with a clap of her hands before retreating back out of the door in which they just entered.

“So,” Persephone started while watching Hera shut the door behind her. “We get oiled and cleaned and then we meet again right after, right?” She smoothed her hands down the neckline of her dress, moving to tug at the tie keeping her dress closed. With one pull, the shift fell open, exposing her bare body underneath.

“Right,” Hades gulped, letting his gaze roam down from her neck down the tantalizing lines of her smooth body. “Right, I’ll see you in the bath afterward.”

Too slowly, Persephone pulled back from Hades’ gaze to turn and walk to her dressing room, letting the dress fall off her shoulders to drag behind her. With a final look over her shoulder back at Hades watching her leave, she opened the door to her dressing room. “Go get changed, Hades!” She playfully shouted back at him before disappearing behind it.

Cheeks warm, Hades closed his eyes to focus on his breath for a moment before turning towards his dressing room to disrobe.

* * *

The spa room beyond the divider was wide, bright, and airy. High windows were open, letting in a fresh breeze. A set of workers waited to greet Persephone with modest spreads of fresh fruits, salted nuts, and hot water with honey to enjoy while being pampered.

“My lady,” a nymph with striking gray eyes greeted quietly. “We welcome you. Please, remove your robe and have a seat. Careful, the seat is warm.”

Persephone shifted out of her robe, handing it to outstretched, waiting hands and eyed the seat warily for a moment before sitting down. With a small yelp, she stood back up and eyed the nymph questioningly with large eyes.

“I’m so sorry, my lady, is it too hot?” She asked with panicked eyes.

“No, it’s wet!” Persephone responded.

With relief, the gentle nymph patted Persephone’s arm. “I’m so sorry, I failed to mention. It’s a heated, wet towel. It’s for your comfort as well as part of the bathing process. I hope it’s to your liking but I can remove it if you’d prefer?” 

“Oh,” was all that Persephone said as she processed. “No, that’s quite alright. I wasn’t expecting that but it can remain. Thank you.” 

Persephone sat back down, this time more prepared for the wet sensation and found it quite enjoyable. She reached over to carefully loop her fingers through the handle of her teacup to take a tentative sip of her honeyed hot water.

“May I?” the gray-eyed nymph asked, her fingers reaching for Persephone’s hair with an assortment of ties and pins.

“Oh, yes. You may.” Persephone placed her cup back down, sitting a little stiller so that her hair may be pinned away from the nape of her neck and her face. She grimaced slightly with mirth, regretting the time she spent blow drying it. 

“Thank you, my lady. Please, enjoy your food if you wish.”

The workers spent time dipping brushes into terracotta vats of a thick, golden oil and turning to paint a portrait of silken wonder on Persephone’s goosebumped skin, coating it in a thin layer. When they felt they had sufficiently covered her, they moved to large, shallow bowls with bronze strigils and started to gently push the oil off of her skin and into the bowls and towels. 

Persephone sagged slightly in her chair, hips groaning in protest at remaining rigidly upright for so long. On an unspoken cue, her pamperers stepped out of the room, leaving behind the one nymph who had spoken to her at all during the entire session. “My lady, if you would like to lie face down on this table, I can proceed with the hot massage?”

Persephone glanced behind her to where the nymph had motioned, finding a cushioned, flat table. She gingerly stood up and made her way over to lie down, her face settling into a hole in the table for her to seemingly admire the dark, stone tiles of the floor. The nymph placed a linen sheet over her rear and upper thighs and sat down at her feet with heated stones and perfumed oil to begin her massage.

While her calves were being blissfully and firmly rubbed, Persephone fought hard to keep her mind from wandering back to her upcoming nuptials, seeking to remain in the moment with the sensation of the nymph’s pleasant hands easing the tension out of her body. It was a losing battle. Her shoulders were squeezed,  _ what will our wedding day be like? _ A pressure point in her neck was prodded,  _ what will Mama think of how I look? _ Back and forth, she found difficulty in keeping her mind on one track and eventually gave into letting her eyes trace the lines in the tiles beneath her, hoping to think of nothing at all.

Finally, after a blissful half an hour, she was prompted to sit up and put her robe back on before moving to the bath for a cleansing soak.

Back within the soft silk of her robe, she met the gray-eyed nymph at a side door and took a fresh cup of hot honeyed water from her outstretched hands. Through the door and around a privacy screen was a large bath that would have been more accurately described as a small pool. A spring came through a discrete hole in the glass-paneled wall, bringing fresh, hot water into the bath. 

“You may hang your robe here, my lady, and His Majesty will join you shortly. There’s a bell near this edge here,” the nymph pointed out, “and please do not hesitate to ring us if there’s anything you’d like. Come back out through the large doors when you are done.” Before she exited, she added, “and make sure to drink lots of water!”

Next to the bell on the low edge of the bath sat a larger pot of hot water next to a curved, clay pitcher of cooler water. Persephone glanced around the room, observing the high ceilings and the glass wall, abutted to a lush and verdant forest for privacy. She moved closer to the wall and concentrated slightly for a moment, willing blooms of honeysuckles and sword lilies to pepper the foliage closest to the glass. When she was satisfied with the new arrangement, she padded back over to the hook near the door she entered and hung up her robe, turning to dip her toes into the pleasantly hot bath.

As the water hit her knees, she heard the soft close of the other side door and watched Hades move around the privacy screen to enter the  _ balaneion _ , robe falling high on his thighs.

With a salacious grin, Hades watched Persephone look up at him and gingerly move further into the bath.

“Hello, Your Majesty. Won’t you join me?” Persephone asked coquettishly, sinking further into the bath’s heat.

Hades turned to quickly hang up his robe, slinking over to the bath to walk in with lithe grace. Once he was in the bath, he pushed through to join Persephone, their hands meeting under the water. “Hi,” he said quietly, their foreheads touching.

“Hi,” Persephone returned with a smile. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I’m not sure,” Hades hedged. “It’s not often you’re naked like that around others as they scrape olive oil off of your arms.”

With a laugh, Persephone agreed. “At least it was warm in there. I don’t know if I could’ve lasted as long if it was cold!”

“Mm,” Hades murmured in agreement, head dropping to gently place his lips to the top of her shoulder. He brushed along the span of her warm skin before moving up towards her jaw and finally to her lips. 

After several minutes, Persephone pulled away and moved backwards towards the far side of the bath, pulling Hades with her to the submerged, low benches. He followed diligently, wading through the clear water as it pushed around from Persephone’s legs. Seated, Persephone found herself too small for the water level and became too buoyant, unable to stay fully seated. 

“Need some help?” Hades asked sardonically, watching her struggle to not float. He opened his arms to her and she slid over with an annoyed groan, helping herself into his lap. 

“This is better anyway,” Persephone sighed, the warm water barely reaching her chest at this position but finding warmth instead in her lover’s embrace. She rested her head against his chest and studied a luminescent scar along the top of his bicep, the quiet of the room calming her further.

“Sweetness,” Hades started and then paused suddenly, his voice cutting off. 

Persephone felt his heart hammer in his chest, the hand that had been scooping water onto her arm stilling into a stony grasp. “Hmm?” she responded with a practiced air of calmness and peacefulness, willing it to pass onto whatever had left him so suddenly anxious. She reached out to bring her warm hand to his forearm, lightly tracing invisible patterns into his skin as she waited for him to continue.

“A-after this,” he paused, swallowing loud enough for her to hear, “I have something I wanted t-to show you.” Then, with a steadying breath, he continued, “if that’s okay.”

Persephone leaned away from her comfortable position to look at his face, placing a hand over his racing heart. “Of course, my darling,” she responded, eyebrows pulling together in confusion with his wording. “Why wouldn’t that be okay? Is it something bad?”

Hades placed his hand over hers where it lay on top of his heart and chuckled sheepishly. “No, I hope not.. Maybe a little scary for me,” he admitted while watching her face, a smile spreading. “I got you something that I’d like for you to see before our wedding.”

Persephone thrilled internally at the mention of their wedding, mind racing to try to think of what he could have gotten her that would leave him this nervous. “I’m excited to see whatever it is, then!” she responded, turning in his lap to face him more fully. She moved her thighs to either side of his, her bare chest touching his. Hades wrapped his arms around her, his large hands covering the expanse of her back with a gentle kneading. Persephone leaned in to touch her nose to his, her hands moving up to his hair to grasp gently. 

Persephone moved to close the gap between their mouths but was interrupted by Hades. “It’s in the Mortal Realm,” he said softly, looking away from her lips and into her eyes to gauge her reaction. 

“Oh,” Persephone offered before continuing her mission to kiss him, still trying to guess what it could possibly be. Hades responded in kind and let himself be consumed in these last minutes of their pampering ritual in the warm embrace of Persephone and the steam of the bath house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my slightly more modern take on a Roman bath as a pre-wedding ritual!
> 
> Thank you to Ellis for gently cajoling me into not letting this story fall off of the face of the earth, and thank you to Tiff for inspiring me to actually sit down and write it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the treefort, LO fic writers, and rachel smythe for inspiring me to attempt writing fanfic for the first time in many years!


End file.
